


Seto Gets Stuck In a Tree

by ColourfulVoid



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: But it's funny, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Swearing, My First AO3 Post, None of these are even real tags, Not Beta Read, Tags Are Fun, Tags Are Hard, Trees, ahhhh, stuck in a tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 17:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19044643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColourfulVoid/pseuds/ColourfulVoid
Summary: Seto gets stuck in a tree. Now the Dan has to get him unstuck.





	Seto Gets Stuck In a Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first post here!! Hopefully it's good!  
> This fic was also posted on my account on Amino for Seto's birthday.

Seto looked down. 7 meters below him was a rough patch of clumped dirt, with a large splintered piece of wood lying directly in Seto’s path. If he jumped, he would certainly break some bones. Not an option. Seto was the main source of income for the Dan and if he broke a bone, it would hinder his ability to work. The leaves around him were a rich green, but small, pink, flower buds were peaking through here and there. Yep. Seto was stuck. In a tree.

As he clung to the rough branches, Seto came across a startling realization. He had a phone! Seto transitioned over to the opposing branch and grabbed his phone from his pocket. As he turned the phone on, another startling realization occurred. Since he was using one hand to cling for dear life, and one to cling to his phone, he was out of hands. 

“Shit.”

Seto leaned forward, praying that his nose was compadable with his phone’s touch screen. Seto shoved his face onto the screen and hoped for the best. With one eye open he slowly made his way to the call app. At that point Seto’s hope was slowly draining out of him. He squished his nose onto the most recent call and held the phone to his ear. On the first ring he prayed to whatever higher powers there were that the call would be answered. On the second he realized he had no idea who the hell he was calling. On the third ring, Kido picked up. 

“Sup, Seto?’

Seto breathed a sigh of relief.

“Oh, not much! How about you?”

“Nothing much over here either. The Kisaragi’s are over.” Kido’s voice was calm and smooth.

‘That’s good, that’s good. Anyway would you mind coming over? I’m in the cherry blossom park near the mall.”

“Sure? But um… why?”

“I’m stuck in a tree. And have been for like… idk… an hour?”

“WHAT!!?? WHY DIDN’T YOU LEAD WITH THAT?’

“I didn’t want to bother you?”

“Ughhhh. Just- just stay put. We’re coming to get you.”

Seto glanced at the giant branch, sharp twigs poking out at every angle, laying in his path.

“Sure thing.”

The phone clicked off, and Seto was alone again. As he remained entangled in branches, he decided to pass the time by recounting the series of events that lead him to be trapped in a cherry tree, 7 meters above the ground.

It’s was long, complicated story. Seto was walking through the park when he saw a cat stuck in a tree. So he decided to climb up and help it. As he reached the branch where the cat was stuck, the branch below him broke and fell to the ground, stranding him in the tree. Ok, maybe that wasn’t as complicated as Seto thought but he was still stuck and really why was he thinking abut this in the first place. Seto shook his head and himself out of his memories.

“Oi!!! Seto!!” Like a poorly trained gymnast, Seto bent his head backwards. In his jumbled upside down vision, Seto watched both Kisaragi’s, Kido, Kano, and Marry, running towards him. Well technically, the girls were running towards him. The guys? Kano and Shintaro seemed to be walking at a pace slower than humanly possible, while pointing and laughing at the tree.

At that moment, the 3rd realization of the day came to Seto. Being stuck in a tree at the ripe old age of 16 was pretty embarrassing. Seto’s face turned an intense tomato red. Whether that was due to the hanging upside down or the embarrassment? It remains a mystery to this very day. Seto flung his head forward then had to sit still for a moment, because flinging his head forward after having it hanging lifelessly upside down was giving him a headrush. After his sight was no longer spotty, Seto looked down. Everyone had reached the base of the offending tree.

Through fits of giggles, Kano called up to the trapped boy.

“So, (haha) mind telling us (hehehe) why (hahahaha) your-“

Before Kano could finish his sentence, he doubled over laughing. After her obligatory chopping Kano on the head, Kido turned her attention back to Seto.

“So… do you have any idea how to get down?” Kido asked the reason she was outside in the first place.

“No.” Seto mumbled. “Sorry?”

Kido sighed. “It-it’s fine. Just… how are we going to get you down?”

She turned to Momo and Marry. (Kano was still laughing and Shintaro was not helping.)

“Oh Oh! What if we get a ladder?!” Momo bounced on her heels, clearly impressed with her answer. She looked back and forth between the girls, then up to Seto, smile never wavering.

“Kisaragi? No offence, but where the fuck are we going to get a ladder?” Kido deadpanned.

Momo immediately stopped bouncing.

“Sorry, I just-“ Momo sighed. Marry gave her a brief sympathy pat.

“No it’s fine! We just have to-“ Kido stopped. “Honestly I don’t know what we do. Like, this has never happened before.”

“Oh!” Marry piped up. This surprised the other girls because normally, getting Marry to speak in public is like trying to throw a cat into a bath.“What if we ask the internet?”

Kido, Momo, and Seto (he’s still stuck in a tree guys) stared dumbfounded.

“You know what?” Seto called down, “That’s not a bad idea.”

Marry pulled her phone (a gift from Seto) and began to type into it, “My friend is stuck in a tree, please help.”

Her face was bright and cheerful but as she scrolled on, her smile slowly disappeared and was replaced with a frown.

“Um, Seto? Are you a cat?” Marry called into the tree.

Seto looked confused, but shouted back anyway.

“Uh, No?

"What about a drone? Are you a drone?"

"No! Why?” Seto seemed mildly annoyed.

“Well I can only find results for cats stuck in trees! And drones!”

“Well what do the cats say?”

“Meow?”

“No! What do the search results for getting cats out of trees say?”

“Ummmmm?”

At this point, Marry turned to Momo. She tugged on the edge of Momo’s sweater. Momo bent down and Marry began to whisper in her ear. Momo nodded as Marry whispered to her. She nodded a couple times and then turned to Kido. Momo whispered to Kido, and Kido burst out laughing. She waved Marry over. The three spoke in hushed tones before parting.

“Haha. Sure, try that!” Kido's voice was sarcastic but had an air of intrigue and laugher behind it.

“Ok!” Marry jumped up and down, before calming herself and shouting again.

“Hey Seto!”

“Yeah!”

“I-If you come down here, w-we’ll give you some pizza!”

“…”

“And soda!” Marry added.

“…”

“Seto?”

“Are you trying to bribe me down from the tree?” Seto asked.

Kido and Momo began laughing harder. Marry looked upset for a moment before starting to tear up.

It was at this moment Seto had his 4th realization of the day. As of right now, Kano had been laughing for 10 minutes and had begun to choke now. Shintaro was still trying to “help” him, Momo was laughing, Marry was crying, and Kido seemed tied between laughing, crying or helping Marry. She ended up looking like she was about to pass out.

And all this? It was all Seto’s fault. At least that’s what he thought.

“Guys!!!” Seto shouted. He couldn’t be heard over the choking, laughing, laugh choking, crying and laugh cry choking.

“GUYS!!” Seto screamed now. He still could not be heard. Marry was full on crying now, and it seemed as though Kido had made up her mind. She was trying to talk Marry down but kept getting over whelmed. Kido was prone to attempting to solve everyone’s problems then getting too caught up and ending up upset herself. Just like now.

“HELLOOO!!!!” Seto screeched at the top of his lungs. “GUYSSSS!!!!” Kano had fallen to his knees and Shintaro was desperately shaking him.

It was all wrong. All bad. All Seto’s fault.

************************************ 

Seto didn’t have a 5th realization. He didn’t think. He didn’t stop and prepare. No rational thought. Just a swift motion as Seto swung down, clung to the tree and dropped to the ground, adrenaline coursing through his veins. He ran to his family.

“Momo!” Seto yelled. She looked up from her doubled over state to the ensuing chaos. 

“Oh shit…” Momo breathed. “I’ve got Kano.”

Seto nodded and headed over to the girls. Marry was hunched over and Kido was kneeling in front of her. Kido was whispering something to Marry but she herself was shaking.

“Kido!” Seto said placing a hand on her shoulder. “Everything’s ok!”

Kido stopped shaking and stood up immediately. She turned around to face Seto. To his surprise, Kido wasn’t crying. She wore a wide smirk and her eyes glinted. 

“Oh hi Seto! Good to see you made it down.”

“Ummmmmm what?”

Marry walked over, smiling as well. She ran the last few steps before tackling Seto with a hug. Due to her small size, Seto only stumbled, but the force was there nonetheless.

“I’m sorry we had to trick you!!!! It was the only way we could think to get you down!” Marry’s voice was worried, but she seemed please with her successful plan.

Seto was still confused.

“So wait.” He pointed at Kido.

“You’re not overwhelmed?” Kido shook her head. Seto turned to Marry.

“You’re not crying?”

“Nope!” Marry said cheerfully.

“What about Kano?” Seto asked.

“Oh he’s really choking.”

“Not anymore!” Kano yelled, running over and effectively scaring everyone there. Momo and Shintaro were following close behind.

“Oh,” Seto began quietly. “Well in that case… WHAT THE HECK!!! YOU GUYS COULD”VE GOTTEN A LADDER!!!”

There were some various mummers from the group. Things like, “Why didn’t you say that in the tree though?” And “Haha told you Kido.”

Shintaro put a hand on Seto shoulder.

“Sorry dude, but in our defence,” He started, “We are really dumb.” 

Seto sighed.

“Don’t worry about it. Thanks for getting me down.” 

Kano smiled. 

“No problem, Bro.”

With that, the group made their collective way home and everything was resolved. (Until Friday when Konoha fell down a manhole.)

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: Out of curiosity I googled "My friend is stuck in a tree please help" The results are EXACTLY what Marry describes.
> 
> That's the story!! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
